


Mirrored Fantasies by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the eyes are the windows to our soul...Mirrors are the reflections of our desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Fantasies by madam_minnie

  
[Mirrored Fantasies](viewstory.php?sid=1445) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: They say the eyes are the windows to our soul...Mirrors are the reflections of our desires  
Categories: The Broomshed > The Changing Room Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Erotica, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  BDSM, Slash, Strong Sexual Content, Alternate Universe, Strong Language  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 2759 Read: 784  
Published: 01/08/2006 Updated: 01/08/2006 

Mirrored Fantasies by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Thank you to Annie for the amazing title and summary for this. This is part of The Dungeon universe where Harry, Ron and Hermione are married and Harry is admittedly gay.

I needed a diversion. Something to keep my mind away from the leather suspenders I bought and how badly I wanted to feel them against my skin. Telling Hermione was going to prove difficult and likely painful to know that I was pent-up and though I would have gladly pinned her to the wall and shagged her senseless, I wanted cock. Okay... Needed is more like it. Besides, she's still on that six-week-no-penetration timing that would only make it worse for her to know that I needed a good shag and she couldn't ease the itch. But gods, did she look fucking sexy at Noah's stag party. This train of thought is not helping my predicament!

Where was I? Yes, looking for a diversion. I made a lame excuse to Penelope asking her to help Hermione with the children today while I took on the task of researching these new rooms that have sprung up around the house. I mean, I needed to ensure these rooms were safe, right? If I just happened to stop in the Man Room and take advantage of a few surveillance tapes while I was in there... gave myself a good pull before surveying these new rooms, it would only be beneficial, right? So why do I feel deliciously naughty sitting in the Man Room with a frozen image of Ron's face as he climaxes on the screen. His head is thrown back, his mouth open as he reaches behind him to pull my face toward his for a kiss. Fuck!

The orgasm was strong, but not intense. Not mindblowing! Why wasn't it mindblowing? My wanking to an image of Ron has never ended in a mediocre orgasm, so what was different this time? I decided to pop in another video, a regular porn movie with a gang-bang of men sucking and licking and fisting each other to the point that the dialogue consisted of grunts and slapping wet bodies making slurping and wet noises as they shagged each other in a daisy-chain. My cock didn't even wake to say hi to the pretty pictures on the screen! What is wrong with me?

The movie started mid-way and the leather man staring at me on screen was not only gorgeous, but wearing all the leather harnesses I haven't worn in a while. My cock nearly jumped at the thought of having Ron find me... find me where though? Here? We've had sex here before and holding the map in my hand, a deliciously devilish idea sprang to mind.

Apparating into my bedroom, I slipped on the the sub-gear and new gloves I picked up at the leather store, I set out to find the perfect room for this. It needed to be a room that was mapped out already so he could find it, but one that wasn't close to the others on the second floor landing. He'd have to Apparate into the room and the last thing I wanted, as pent up as I was, was to have Ron splinch himself and leave important body parts in other areas of the house.

The stage was set, sort of speak, when I found a large empty bedroom on the third floor landing. Casting a few dusting charms, I concentrated on Ron and connected with his mind. He was thinking of food. He was hungry... okay... must order in.

I sent him an image of a glowing room on the Marauder Map and waited for him to arrive. Everything had to go just right in order for this seduction to work. He's Ron! Any seduction will work! But even as I thought it, I knew it wasn't true. With Ron, unlike Hermione, a quick fuck isn't always in the cards. He needs finessing and caressing just as much as he needs to be slammed against the door, wrists bound and held high above his head as he's buggered senseless! Focus, Potter!

The moment he found the Map, my own shimmered. Okay… time to get started! Sitting on the edge of the bed, my leg propped up on the mattress, I whispered a lubricating charm and bit my lip as the cool lube surrounded my cock, but the moment my hand began it's slow stroke, the lube heated with the friction. It was a delicious torture to know I would stroke myself to the brink of orgasm and not allow myself to topple over. I wanted this to last. I needed him to see me wanting him and wanting him so desperately that his pleasure surpasses my own. Thoughts of Ron on his back, legs spread wide, a large thick hand moving slowly up and down his shaft spurred me further toward the edge. The door lock clicked and I felt him enter the room but I didn't tear my gaze away from my slick length, my hand fisted around it, my balls drawing up… A muttered incantation fastened a leather cock ring around the base and when it tightened around my testicles and shaft, I whimpered.

"Harry," Ron croaked.

"Don't stop," I whispered as if he were kneeling before me, his lips wrapped around my thickening prick, his hot, wet mouth engulfing every inch of it.

"I'm not…" He started to say and when he looked down to the floor where my gaze was now permanently fixed, he saw the image I'd conjured onto the large mirror I'd placed there. It's an illusion mirror, a cheap parlour-type trick that Fred and George made in parody to the Mirror of Erised. Inside the mirror, images of Ron doing nothing sexual appeared. An image of him feeding the kids wearing nothing but a pair of torn, acid-washed jeans, his hair tousled and his eyes heavy from lack of sleep transformed into an image of him in sixth year, wearing his Keeper robes and walking out to the pitch running his fingers through his hair. That one transformed into an image of him in the pool, fully clothed and standing with the water up to his nose staring up at me with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Gods, you're beautiful!" My hand continued its languid slide along my skin, the other waving at the images in the mirror to change into images that I hoped would elicit a moan from him. These were my fantasies now displayed in the mirror, some fantastic, some realistic, but all involved he and I frantically tugging at each other's clothes, desperate for release. One image, I've dreamt of since fourth year. Ron finding me in his bed, naked and stroking myself, one finger dipped inside my hole; my legs drawn up and spread open for him. He would climb the bed on hands and knees, his eyes would rake over my skin making me flush and excite me more; my cock thick and hard, the underside vein prominent and inviting, a drop of precum on the tip waiting for his tongue to capture it. He would watch me, his body hovering over mine until my mouth opened slightly as the orgasm build and his name escaped in a silent moan, only to be turned into a guttural groan as he swallowed my gushing prick deep in his mouth in one move.

"Oh god, Ron!" My cock was aching with need and still I would not allow myself release. I wanted him hard and aching with lust too. I wanted him to lose himself in my fantasies and bury himself deep inside me until we were both quivering and shaking with need. My wishes were portrayed upon the mirror in such startling display that I barely registered the dip in the bed behind me as he climbed up. His hands snaked around my waist and slid up my chest to pinch my nipples, his breath hot and moist against my neck.

"You look so fucking sexy in this thing," he tugged on my harness so that the center ring pressed coolly against the center of my heated chest. "Show me what you want, Harry." He kept his hands away from my aching prick now pointing up at me with an angry red eye near bursting with release.

Gathering my wits (which took much more effort than I though I could allow my brain oxygen for) I closed my eyes and rolled my testicles in the palm of my hand, the other continued it's long slow manipulation of my shaft. He wants a show, he'll get a show! The image that swirled through the mirror was foreign even to me. I had expected to see myself bound and gagged on the floor, my arse high in the air as bent over my body and jackhammered his hips against mine. But the image was soft and slow. We were in a candle-lit room, floating candles everywhere, a huge four-posted bed in white linens with silk draperies hanging open in the center of the room. On the bed, Ron and I lay naked, our bodies gliding against each other. His massive frame surrounded me, his cock was rubbing against my own and his arms shook with the exertion to keep himself in that same position. His arse, perfectly rounded and supple was flexing as he brought himself down and up my body. His back muscles rippled as he did a sort-of push-up atop me. He was talking to me but we couldn't hear it.

"He's probably telling you he can't hold out much longer, that he has to fuck you soon or he'll go mad," Ron whispered in my ear.

"And he's telling you he doesn't want it to stop," I reply through gasps and hitched breaths.

"He's going to blow his load all over your cock," Ron growled.

"He wants it. Wants it to coat him and lather him in it," I answered my hand moving faster along my length.

"Tsk, tsk," he chided. "Nice… and… slow," he wrapped his hand around mine and together we stroked my pulsing shaft back into submission with slow deliberate strokes.

The Ron in the mirror was now spooned behind the Harry in the mirror. One of Harry's legs was draped over Ron's arm, his face turned so they could kiss deeply as Ron's cock disappeared into Harry's arse, slowly… slickly.

"Look at us," he said. "Look how deep you can take me," he pinched my nipples, tweaking them between thumb and forefinger. "Love to bury myself in that tight arse of yours."

"Fuck… yes… god please…" His finger slid down my spine, trailing down to my cleft, his words relentless against my ear.

"You want to come don't you, Harry? Want to explode all over your chest and stomach so I can lick you, don't you? Do you want to feel my tongue on you?"

"Yes," I moan closing my eyes and tilting my head back against his shoulder.

"You want to feel my tongue lapping up every drop of hot cum from your cock, Harry?" His hands were hot and electric on my skin sending shivers that seemed to pulsate from the root of my cock up to my head and down to my toes.

The Harry in the mirror was now whispering in the ear of the Ron in the mirror while they stroked themselves slowly. Ron's breath hitched and I turned my head to look at him.

"Do you like that?" I whispered against his lips, my hand stilled on my cock.

"To watch you wank?" he asked resting his chin on my shoulder before wrapping his fingers around the base of my shaft and squeezing slightly, he drew his hand up to the tip then stroked back just as slowly. "Or to have you tell me how much you love it when I fuck you?"

"Both," I panted. "Do you like to hear what you do to me?"

He bit my shoulder then laved it with a long stroke before moaning against my ear. "I love to watch you come apart." He squeezed again and pumped my cock fast and hard, drawing a moan that quickly grew into a groan as he fisted my cock fiercely, his own naked girth pressed against my cleft. I don't even remember him removing his clothes!

"I wanted to seduce you in that leather shop," I admitted through grunts and heavy breathing.

"What would you have done?"

"That," I pointed to the mirror and we both turned our heads to look into the mirror on the floor. The Harry in the mirror had the Ron in the mirror pinned against a dressing room wall both still clothed and frantically tugging at zips and snaps. The Ron in the mirror looked over his shoulder and said something to make the Harry in the mirror nod then spread him open and drive himself to the hilt inside him.

"That's not really seduction is it?" Ron asked, running a long finger down my cleft as his other hand continued to fist my cock with wild abandon.

"No, but I sure… fuck that's good… wanted to bugger you so bad… I was so hard!"

"Like you are now?" He ran his thumb around the head spreading the precum there and my breath hitched.

"More," I said.

"You were harder?"

"No, I need more. Shit, Ron please!"

"Top or bottom?" he breathed into my ear.

"Bottom! God fuck me so hard the house shakes!'

Seizing my hips, he pulled me over and around his body, my face pressed tightly against the mattress, my arse high and spread for him.

"Open up for me," he growled. "Show me that hole."

Reaching around, I spread my cheeks apart and before I could register the lubrication charm he'd whispered, I felt his thick head at my entrance, pushing and spreading me even more. The burning, searing pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as he ran his tongue up my spine as he slid in deeper.

"Fuck," I hissed.

"You're so tight. Relax… you can take me… I know you can."

I knew he could too, but he's never felt as big as he did just now. He was a giant presence inside me pushing deeper, harder, hotter, wider and when he was almost fully seated, he drew back then asked. "Ready?"

"Fuck me," I growled and he slammed deep inside me. His hips were a jackhammer of strength as his balls slapped against my inner thighs. With each heart-pounding thrust he'd hit that spot that would make my eyes cross and my cock weep despite the c-ring. With a wave of my hand, the mirror flew from the floor and hovered in front of us reflecting our bodies joined and undulating together. He pushed me up with his body all the way to the footboard and told me to grip the rail.

He covered my hands with his massive hands and ran his tongue around my nape. "Hold tight," he said and using the footboard for leverage drove himself even deeper inside me. My body opened to him as I let him fuck me hard and fast. He was deeper than he'd ever been and with my knees flanking his, he was able to set a feverish pace to his thrusts that was almost like having a vibrator there.

"Need to… Harry… come with me…" he released the leather cock ring and my cock swelled with renewed bloodflow. He kept his hands on mine wrapped around the bedrail but pushed my chest and belly down so that with each thrust, my cock rubbed against the mattress.

"Fuck, I love it when you fuck me," I whimpered. "Going to… have to… oh god Ron!" Bursts of light exploded behind my eyelids as my body convulsed and my cock spurted hot jism all over the mattress.

"Love you… love you so much!" he said through gritted teeth, his hips slapping against mine. His cock flexed inside me and with a hoarse shout, his lips pressed against the back of my neck, he emptied himself deep inside me then collapsed on top of me. We lay there panting, my muscles screaming from the force of holding on to the metal rail so tightly.

"Bloody hell! What brought that on," he said with a sigh, lifting himself off of me.

"Leather," I said wiping my cock with my palm then licking it clean. He moaned and I chuckled as he slipped free.

"You're so gay, Harry."

"And you love every inch!" I said with a wink. He took my palm then licked it clean.

"And every drop too."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=1445>  



End file.
